The Kiss of Love
by LuminousDream
Summary: ONE-SHOT! It was his comfort. It was his pain. It was the rain. He always came there to escape...to be free. Only he knew. But so did she. {GinnyHarry} This is for krazee4LJ! Oh, I forgot, I do not own any of the Hp characters.


A/N: Hey! Here's another one-shot. Heheh...those have become my obsession in writing lately. Oh, that and the rain. It just goes so well with angsty fics, wouldn't you say?  
  
One-Shot: The Kiss of Love  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was his comfort. It was his pain. It was the rain.  
  
This, she knew. And she always knew where to find him.  
  
When he was gone, she went in search of him. No matter what it took, she would go, until she found him. And that...was that.  
  
Sure enough, he was there. Odd how he always picked that place. Of course no one knew where it was, but him...and her.  
  
Rather then anything, it was a cliff. A cliff on which that 17-yr.-old stood upon, his back turned to her. Where he ran to every time and anytime he wanted to escape for that one moment...to be free.  
  
She walked quietly towards him, the clouds getting darker, the rain getting louder and harder. And yet... And yet, she knew... that there was more than just rain. There were also tears. Silent tears. Tears of anguish and pain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked her, his voice harsh and stern.  
  
She flinched slightly, but continued walking towards him. The 16 years that she had lived, she never treasured anything more, and she wasn't going to lose it.  
  
"Harry-"She said softly, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"You shouldn't be here." He told her, his voice slightly raised and filled with tension.  
  
He turned to her now, and the sight before her made her heart ache.  
  
His tall form looked defeated and hunched. His handsome face now looked weary and tired. Those beautiful emerald eyes no longer sparkled. The sparkle had been replaced by grief, anger...and loneliness.  
  
Looking at him as he was now pained her more then ever, and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
She was only a foot away from her now; so she did the only thing she could do, walk closer.  
  
"I...know it's been hard for you Harry. Losing Sirius. Fighting against...Voldemort (she flinched as she said the name, not believing she actually said it) day to day. I...I know it must be very hard and that it hurts right now. But-"She stopped when she heard a laugh...a very forced and bitter laugh at that.  
  
After laughing, he said,  
  
"Know? You think you know don't you, but you don't. You don't."  
  
"YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!!"  
  
She stood still as his yell broke through the sound of the rain and echoed throughout. She looked up to meet his gaze. To see his darkened eyes.  
  
Eyes that burned with fury and hate.  
  
The fury and hate that would destroy him.  
  
But no... she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let it destroy him. She wouldn't let him destroy himself.  
  
"I may not know," she said as she walked closer to him, closing the gap between them, "the pain that you are going through...but...you will not suffer alone. I refuse it. I refuse to let you push me away like you did Hermione and Ron, and everybody else," she exclaimed, now standing before him, "I simply...refuse it."  
  
"Ginny..." He said, as he gave out a long sigh. "Why?"  
  
It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was the hero. He was supposed to save people, not the other way around. No one was supposed to feel his pain...to feel his loneliness. She wasn't supposed to be different from all the others.  
  
And yet...she was. She was.  
  
His thoughts were disrupted, and his eyes widened in shock as two fragile arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Because Harry Potter..." she whispered in his ear as her face came closer to his,  
  
"I love you."  
  
And she showed it to him, as she leaned in for a kiss.  
  
The kiss that broke through to him.  
  
The kiss that gave him hope.  
  
The kiss that said she would always be by his side, even when he wanted to push her away.  
  
The kiss that said,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hehehe. Um...I know this scenario was kind of like the fic "Caught in the Rain," but I was on a roll, and like I said, right now I'm obsessed with one-shots and the rain, so that's why. Anywho, plz R&R!!! O, by the way, this fic is dedicated to krazee4LJ. :::Luminous Dream::: 


End file.
